


a thousand cherry blossoms

by ImotoChan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and shou is a...princess??, cross dressing, kags is a prince!, kingdom au, very little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImotoChan/pseuds/ImotoChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, in the Kingdom of Karasuno, there lived a prince by the name of Tobio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> heYO
> 
> just a two part fic im gonna finish sometime soon about tobes and shou
> 
> its summer time but i gotta study for SATs and finish up the galaxy au fic orz
> 
> tALK TO ME GUYS <http://bunnies-html.tumblr.com/>
> 
> i hope u all enjoy this fic

  
Once upon a time, in the Kingdom of Karasuno, there lived a prince by the name of Tobio.

  
His father, Daichi, was the king, who ruled the kingdom with the aid of Koushi, his advisor.   
  
Tobio's mother had long since passed, and he was the only child she had ever had. After his wife died, Daichi no longer wanted to marry, leaving Tobio to be the only heir.   
  
Despite his royal blood, Tobio was far from spoiled. He was always independent, and hated relying on others. This concerned Daichi, and he wasn't sure what sort of a king Tobio would make. Whether his son would break his habit of isolation and stark harshness, or if with his passing, Tobio would become a dictator, Daichi wasn't sure.   
  
Daichi didn't like doting on his son, but he believed Tobio could be a little more understanding of his position. He was the only son, the only heir to the kingdom, but yet he never smiled at their people, he never offered up his voice at council meetings, only giving cold glares to anyone who spared him a glance.  
  
There were rumors in the kingdom, about the cold prince. If he gaze landed on you, you would turn to ice. Tobio ignored the rumors, and never tried to amend his ways.   
  
Certainly, there was a reason behind his reserved personality, there had to be.   
  
Many of the young girls in the kingdom fawned over the mysterious prince, and wondered what had made him the way he was. Nothing too serious, they hoped, surely he hasn't killed a man, right?  
  
Tobio had reached the age of eighteen, meaning he would soon be wedded. Many princesses from foreign lands would come, trying to woo him, in hopes to gain an ally for their kingdom.   
  
The date was set, a week from now, they would all come. He would get his pick, though he couldn't care less.   
  
For him, all women were the same, and marriage was the union of two kingdoms and the creation of an alliance.   
  
Daichi had once told his son that marriage didn't just occur was for political reasons, but to provide a companion, a something called love.   
  
Tobio had huffed at that, shrugging his shoulders and mumbling "love?" under his breath.  
  
Koushi had gone into his room that night, sitting on the edge of the boy's bed. He told him things about his mother he never knew, how her and his father were so in love it made him cringe. Tobio couldn't imagine his father ever acting so foolish.  
  
Koushi had laughed at Tobio's stunned reaction, "You'll be like that too, you'll see."  
  
Tobio shook his head, burying himself under the comforter, muttering back, "I doubt it."   
  
Koushi laughed again before placing a light kiss on the forehead sticking out from underneath the covers, "You never know, Tobio. Falling in love was the last thing I thought I would ever do, but sometimes, it happens without you even noticing."  
  
Tobio just burrows deeper, mumbling a good night as Koushi leaves his room.  
  
His words float around in Tobio's mind, and he can't help but scoff, because even if he did ever fall in love, who would fall back?

  
  
______________________________________________________

  
  
"Well, Tobio, anyone catch your eye?"   
  
"No."  
  
Daichi laughs, taking a sip of his wine and leaning back into his golden throne. Tobio mirrors his actions, trying to not spit out the bitter beverage.   
  
"Please excuse me for a moment," Tobio stands, nodding to his father, "I have to use to toilet."  
  
Daichi chuckles, waving his son off, "Be quick now."  
  
Tobio nods before shuffling off to the bathroom, trying to avoid the girls swarming around him, only stopping when he absolutely has to, and doing his best to ensure his father won't be disappointed with him later.  
  
He finally makes it to the bathroom, only to find a boy puking in one of the stalls. Tobio should really ignore him, he knows he should, but he finds himself behind the boy, asking if he's okay.   
  
"Y-yes! I'm fine! No one asked you, idiot!" The boy snaps, standing up suddenly.  
  
"Idiot? I was just trying to help!" Tobio huffs.   
  
The boy has a hoodie pulled up over his head, and black jeans on. Although his overall appearance is dark, tufts of orange hair stick out from under the hood, and his eyes are too large for his face, an amber color that Tobio is much too intrigued by. He doesn't know why, but the eyes seem very familiar.  
  
Tobio doesn't know how such a suspicious character got into the castle.  
  
"Oh! You're---"  
  
"Shou? Shou? Are you alright?"  
  
A female voice calls from outside.   
  
"Y-yes! I'm coming!" The boy, Shou?, responds, dashing around Tobio to exit the bathroom.   
  
"See you around, Prince!" He calls, before the door shuts behind him.  
  
Tobio sighs, standing before the sink and splashes his face with cold water. He's probably faced stranger things than a puking boy before, but somehow this character bothered him.

  
Tobio stares at his reflection and shakes his head, now wasn't the time to be thinking about strange boys with warm amber eyes. He had to get back to his father and tend to the guests, as well as pick his future wife.

  
  
______________________________________________________

  
  
"H-hello, Your Highness...!" A small blonde girl is bowing in front of Tobio, stumbling over her words.  
  
"Tobio, this is Hitoka, she's the daughter of Queen Kiyoko. I hope you get along well." Daichi explains briefly, before leaving the two to go find Koushi.   
  
Tobio notices that the girl-- Hitoka--fidgets a lot, hopping from foot to foot. Tobio sighs inaudibly before rising from his chair, offering the girl a hand.  
  
She takes it quickly, smiling nervously, and Tobio thinks that if he were interested in things of this sort, he would be much more nervous. Hitoka was a cute girl, and Tobio had no doubt that by the time she became Queen, she'd be beautiful.  
  
She's been chattering away for a while now, about how large the kingdom is, about how kind the maids are here, and that the knights are rude and like to tease a lot. When she first entered the castle, two men by the names of Yuu and Ryu asked her whether her mother was coming, and she had panicked a bit, only to find out that they were two of her mother's fans.   
  
Hitoka didn't say this part out loud, but Tobio could tell that she had an admiration for royalty, and seemed to think she didn't belong. From the snippets of her words Tobio picked up, she found it amazing how her mother conducted herself in court and in front of the civilians, how the air around her was so _royal_.   
  
After a few more minutes, Hitoka had suddenly flushed red and apologised, saying she had taken up the prince's time when he had other things to attend to.  
  
Tobio shrugged, "I don't mind at all." Which wasn't a complete lie. Hitoka's presence kept the swarm of girls away from him.   
  
Hitoka smiled, shiny white teeth and sparkly brown eyes---not quite like those warm amber ones from before.   
  
Hitoka excuses herself and Tobio returns to his seat beside his father's throne.   
  
"Like her?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
Daichi sighs, before smirking slightly. "I think I know who you should meet next." He calls over Azumane, who nods along to his muttered words before dashing off.  
  
Tobio sighs, absentmindedly sipping the bitter wine and cringing.  
  
How long was this party going to be?

  
______________________________________________________

  
  
"Hello, Your Majesty!"   
  
Tobio sighs, barely lifting his eyes off the ground, "Don't call me that."  
  
The voice squeaks out an apology, "Okay, Kageyama-san."  
  
"Tobio is fine."  
  
The voice huffs, "Fine, Tobio.”  
  
Daichi narrows his eyes at his son and smiles at the princess and her maid, "I apologize for my son's behavior."  
  
The princess laughs, "It's fine, Your Majesty."  
  
"Tobio," Daichi mutters, eyeing the prince, who is testing his patience.

  
Tobio sighs once more before looking up to see who he quickly decides is the most beautiful princess in the room.   
  
Her dress is a bright orange ballgown, with white lace around the bottom, and her hair is long and curly, an orange that matches the dress. Her eyes are a bright amber, and her cheeks look squishy and Tobio _almost_ wants to pull at them. (But no, he doesn't, no, he absolutely does not want to pull at them.)  
  
"Hello, Your Highness," Tobio smiles, and the princess laughs again. Tobio thinks her laugh is high pitched, but he doesn't see himself minding it.  
  
"Tobio, this is Princess Hinata from the Kingdom of Yukigaoka." Daichi informs him.  
  
"It is a pleasure," Tobio nods and the princess smiles.  
  
"Why don't you two go and chat?" Daichi offers, and Tobio stands, nodding with a sigh because he knows Daichi's word is law.   
  
"Ooh, alone time with the prince~" Hinata giggles and Tobio rolls his eyes as they wander away from the throne.  
  
Tobio doesn't mind listening to Hinata's endless chatter, she's going on about her kingdom, and Karasuno, and how they used to get along very well. Every time she laughs, Tobio sees her amber eyes light up and wonders where he saw it before.  
  
Tobio finds that he enjoys Hinata's company, mostly because she isn't afraid to talk back to him. They argued about whether rice tasted better fried or boiled; Tobio insisted that frying made it bad for your health, but Hinata claimed that it was worth it.  
  
Hinata talked about her family, her little sister Natsu and her parents. She says that they all get along very well, but sometimes her sister could be a bit much. Her father and mother are both very energetic and Tobio laughs at this, because he can only imagine the entire Hinata family, and he wonders how they rule their kingdom without conflict.  
  
"What's so funny?" Hinata pouts, and Tobio smiles, shaking his head.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Your smile is scary, Tobio!" Hinata states, poking Tobio's cheeks.  
  
"S-shut up!" Tobio huffs, and Hinata laughs again.  
  
"Just kidding~ Your real smile isn't that bad." Hinata grins, patting Tobio's back.  
  
Tobio groans, "Whatever."  
  
They had wandered into the courtyard, and Hinata had sat down on a bench. She pats the seat beside her and Tobio sits, leaning back and closing his eyes.  
  
"You seem tired." Hinata states, and Tobio opens one eye to see the princess staring at him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm not really..."  
  
"Good with people?" Hinata suggests, smiling funnily.  
  
Tobio blushes, and huffs indignantly, "Something like that."  
  
"Well, at least you aren't an asshole like I thought you would be!" Hinata grins, giving Tobio a thumbs up.  
  
"Excuse you," Tobio frowns, messing up the princess' hair.  
  
She huffs, patting it down before laughing again, "I take it back, you are an asshole!"  
  
"Well, you're an idiot," Tobio says trying to keep a straight face but accidentally letting a small smile slip.  
  
"And you're not a cookie cutter princess, which is refreshing." Tobio mumbles, leaning back again and closing his eyes.  
  
Hinata laughs next to him, "Thanks."  
  
They're quiet for a while before Hinata speaks again, "Did you know our kingdoms are currently feuding?"  
  
Tobio nods, "Over natural resources?"  
  
"Mm, I think so." Hinata sighs, "My parents sent me here because they want me to wed you so that our kingdoms won't fight anymore."  
  
"And?"   
  
"Well, that just seems unfair." Hinata huffs.   
  
"You're against having an arranged marriage?" Tobio asks, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"W-well, yeah! Love is important in these sorts of things!" Hinata blushes and stares at the ground.  
  
Tobio shrugs, "I suppose."  
  
"Then why'd you agree?" Tobio asks, turning his head to the side to look at Hinata.  
  
"I couldn't exactly say no," Hinata mumbles, "and besides," Hinata turns to meet Tobio's gaze, "I used to know be friends with someone from this kingdom a long time ago. I would be sad if we continued to feud."  
  
Tobio sees the amber again and wonders how they seem so bright, and he suddenly remembers something, a memory from a long time ago. 

  
  
_"Just stop crying!" Tobio tells the little boy with the scraped knee, "Koushi will be here soon!"_   
  
_The orange haired boy continues to cry, and Tobio huffs, "Stop crying!"_   
  
_"B-but it hurts!" The boy sniffles, and Tobio sighs._   
  
_"It'll stop hurting soon!" Tobio tells him, but the boy continues to cry._   
  
_Tobio shakes his head, "You're the most pathetic eight year old ever!"_   
  
_The boy frowns, "No, you are!"_   
  
_"I'm nine!" Tobio argues, crossing his arms._   
  
_The boy doesn't respond and continues to cry._   
  
_Tobio sighs again, "Fine, fine," he thinks of what Koushi would do in this situation._   
  
_"Oh! I know!"_   
  
_"What?" The boy sniffles more, snot dribbling down his chin._   
  
_Tobio kneels in front of the boy and kisses his right knee, "Pain, pain, fly away!"_   
  
_"W-what are you doing, Tobio??" The boy asks, hiccuping._   
  
_"I'm making the pain go away, stupid!" Tobio blushes and huffs._   
  
_"Oh!" The boy smiles a bit, "T-thank you!"_   
  
_Tobio mumbles something in response before settling down next to the boy again. "Any better?"_   
  
_"Yes!"_   
  
_Tobio nods, "Good."_   
  
_The boy's amber eyes are still moist, but the tears have stopped, and the amber is glowing again._

  
  
What was his name again?  
  
That boy he used to play with as a young child?  
  
They would always get into trouble, and Koushi would always come and save them. Daichi was only ever slightly amused by their antics.  
  
But their kingdoms started to feud, and Tobio remembers seeing the boy less and less.  
  
"Shou...?"  
  
"What?" Hinata responds instinctively, before realizing she probably shouldn't have.   
  
"Oh, sorry, just remembering something weird." Tobio mumbles.  
  
The boy in the bathroom this morning had amber eyes, and his name was Shou...  
  
"I think I'm just imagining things," Tobio shrugs it off. "You don't have a brother, do you?"  
  
Hinata shakes her head, "Nuh-uh, it's just me and Natsu."  
  
"Weird..."  
  
Hinata gulps, "So...shall we head back in? I'm sure lots of other princesses are waiting for you,"   
  
Tobio sighs, "I guess."  
  
Hinata smiles and stands, "Let's go~"

  
  
______________________________________________________

 

  
Hinata bows to the king as Tobio sits back down, "Thank you for your time!" She exclaims before being lead off somewhere by her maid.  
  
"So?"  
  
"She was...nice."  
  
Daichi grins, "Do you like her?"  
  
Tobio turns his head away, and mumbles something quietly under his breath.  
  
"I didn't quite hear you, Tobio." Daichi teases, grinning even wider.  
  
Tobio huffs before repeating himself,  
  
"Maybe."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Everything will be okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Shouyo! You're Shouyo!" Tobio grins, running over to where he sits. 
> 
> "Keep it down!" Shouyo clamps his hands over Tobio's mouth, who gestures around them, to the completely empty courtyard. Shouyo removes his hands, frowning.
> 
> "Y-you're Shouyo...oh my god." Tobio mumbles, staring at the boy with wide eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo sorry this took so long idk why but here it is i also finished the galaxy fic epilogue go me!! i'll be posting that soon and wow that'll mean i've completed all my ongoing fics!! im starting anohter one soon and imgonna write a daisuga fic sometime soon! i hope u like this chapter !

  
Tobio lets out a breath when the last of the crowd trickles through the door. Daichi laughs at his relief, "Day one done."  
  
"How long are they here for?" Tobio mumbles, running a hand through his hair.  
  
"A week."  
  
Tobio sighs, "I don't think I can pick someone."  
  
"How come?" The king raises an eyebrow, turning his head to the left to meet Tobio's eyes.     
  
"You just pick one for me," Tobio states blankly.   
  
"You can't be this indifferent about your future wife, Tobes." Daichi shakes his head, "There must be someone you like. Hitoka? Hinata?"  
  
Tobio shrugs, "I guess."  
  
Daichi smiles, "It’s okay, take your time."  
  
"Okay," Tobio mumbles.  
  
"Head to bed, it's late." Daichi tells him, standing himself.  
  
Tobio nods, getting off the throne and stretching, sighing as he makes his way back to his room.   
  
He honestly had no clue how he was going to pick a person to spend the rest of his life with.

  
  
///

  
  
Tobio wanders through the castle, unable to fall asleep. He finds himself in the courtyard; the cherry blossoms look like they're about to bloom any day now. The moon is a small crescent in the sky, and it's hard to see the stars with all the clouds. He sits under a large tree and closes his eyes, the spring air feels cool against his skin.   
  
Tobio was actually quite afraid.  
  
What if he didn't make the right choice? What if the kingdom falls apart? He isn't ready to get married, and he thinks he'll never be ready to be king. What kind of king would he make? A terrifying one? Someone the people feared and hated?   
  
Tobio didn't want that.  
  
Tobio didn't want to be king, but he was the only heir, he knew that, so why was he so selfish? What kind of prince was he? He takes a deep breath; he would change, he bad to, for the better of the kingdom, for the better of himself.

  
  
///

  
  
_The small palm holds a shiny stone, and Tobio stares at it before meeting the others amber eyes._   
  
_"Isn't it pretty, Tobio??" The orange haired boy grins, jumping from side to side._   
  
_Tobio grunts, picking up the stone and holding it up against the sun. The other boy gasps at the lights that reflect off the stone._   
  
_"It's magic! It's a magic stone!" He grins,_   
  
_Tobio puts the stone back in the boy's hand, "Let's find more!"_   
  
_"Yeah!!"_

  
  
///

  
  
"Tobio? Tobio? Yo, prince?"   
  
Tobio groans, blearily opening his eyes to meet warm amber ones. His neck and back ache and he regrets falling asleep outside.  
  
"Hngh?"  
  
He hears a soft chuckle, "The whole kingdom's looking for you. Maybe I'll win something for finding you first."  
  
After a few more seconds of tiredly blinking, Tobio realizes who had woken him up.  
  
"Hinata?"  
  
The princess grins, "Yup!" She stands from where she's kneeling, her white dress beginning to stain.   
  
"You better hurry up, before the King sends out a search party." Hinata offers the prince a hand. He takes it grudgingly, standing up and wiping dirt off his clothes.  
  
Tobio doesn't say anything when Hinata doesn't let go of his hand, and for some reason, it feels like her hand is supposed to be there.

  
  
///  


  
_"Your hands are so big, Tobio!!"_   
  
_Tobio shrugs as the other boy compares their palm sizes. "You just have small hands."_   
  
_"Nuh-uh, you have big hands." The orange haired boy smiles and intertwines their small fingers, grinning up at Tobio._   
  
_"Shou," Tobio mumbles to the younger boy, who yawns and mumbles back an incoherent "what?"._   
  
_"I think our dads are fighting." Tobio blurts out, swinging his legs as they hang over the edge of the porch._   
  
_"Why?" Shou grumbles, "That's stupid."_   
  
_"I asked him and he said it was grown up business." Tobio huffs._   
  
_"But you are a grown up!" Shou exclaims, frowning._   
  
_"I know! That's what I told him but he laughed at me." Tobio shakes his head, his lips in a pout._   
  
_"Can we still play?" Shouyo asks quietly, his fingers tightening around the others._   
  
_"Of course we can." Tobio states, but he himself isn't certain._

  
  
///

  
  
"Tobio? Tobio? Geez, stop zoning out!" Hinata shakes her head.  
  
Tobio snaps out of his thoughts and narrows his eyes, "Hinata?"   
  
"Yeah?" Hinata swallows at his sudden change of tone.  
  
"What's your first name?" Tobio asks, staring into the amber orbs.   
  
"Sh--Sora, Sora Hinata." She stutters, smiling slightly. "My parents named me after the sky, lame, right?" She laughs almost nervously, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. She thinks Tobio must either be really oblivious or doesn't want to push the topic, because he just shrugs, saying it could be a much worse name.  
"Tobio!" The prince jumps at his name, grimacing when he sees an angry Koushi near the castle doors.   
  
"You better run along, Prince." Hinata laughs, ushering him off.  
  
Tobio grumbles and quickly runs over to Koushi, mumbling a "see you later" to Hinata.  
  
Koushi smiles slyly, linking his arm with Tobio as they enter the castle, "Have you taken a liking to Princess Hinata?"  
  
Tobio huffs, "I guess."  
  
The man laughs, "The King's waiting for you. You have lunch with him and Princess Hitoka."  
  
"Great." Tobio states.  
  
"At least be a little more excited!" Koushi shakes his head, "No princess wants to marry someone with that attitude."  
  
"I don't want to marry one." Tobio grumbles.  
  
Koushi sighs, "I know, Tobio, but I'm sure you'll find someone who'll change your mind.  
  
 _change my mind?_  
  
All he thinks about is warm amber and bright orange, along with a blinding smile.  
  
 _i doubt it_

  
  
///

  
  
"So, how was lunch?" Koushi steps into Tobio's room. The prince lays face first on his bed, and a small groan escapes him.  
  
"This is stupid."   
  
Koushi laughs, "Was it really that bad?"  
  
In retrospect, Tobio was just being bitter. He had fun, Hitoka was energetic and sweet, and Daichi seemed to like her. There was plenty to like about her, but Tobio couldn't find it in himself to feel anything but moderate affection towards her.   
  
(Her brown eyes couldn't compare to the amber.)  
  
"No." Tobio mumbles, rolling over in bed, clinging onto a pillow.   
  
"Tobio, there isn't anyone else, is there? Someone who isn't a princess that you love?" Koushi's voice is gentle as he sits on the edge of the bed, a hand running through Tobio's hair.   
  
Tobio gulps, "No."  
  
"Hm, really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
There's a small pause before Tobio speaks again, "Koushi, do you remember someone I used to play with when I was younger? He had amber eyes and orange hair." Like Princess Hinata.  
  
Koushi purses his lips, "Ah, maybe? There must've been someone, since you didn't play with many kids when you were younger."  
  
Tobio huffs, "That's not helpful."  
  
Koushi laughs, "Orange hair and amber eyes sounds a lot like the Hinata family. I know their daughter is here, I think her name is Natsu. I believe they have a son--oh, Shouyo! That was his name. Oh, you two did play together all the time when you were young. Always getting into trouble too, you know once..." Tobio zones out as Koushi goes on about a story of when he was younger.   
  
Shouyo? And didn't the princess say her name was Sora? And that her sister's name is Natsu, and that she didn't have a brother? Did Koushi have his facts wrong? That was improbable, Koushi was always on top of everything, so how---?  
  
"Tobio? You aren't listening! I was reminiscing gosh you've gotten so big." Koushi sniffles, pulling at Tobio's cheeks.   
  
Tobio sits up in bed, and Koushi looks startled, "Tobio?"  
  
"I have to go do something."   
  
Koushi smiles as Tobio stands and shuffles towards the door. Tobio turns before leaving, taking a deep breath, "Koushi I think I'm about to do something stupid."  
  
Koushi laughs, "You can only learn from you mistakes, Tobio."  
  
Tobio nods, eyebrows furrowed, "Right."  
  
"Good luck~", Koushi says, waving to the boy as he leaves the room.  
  
"Something stupid, huh?" Koushi laughs under his breath.  
  
 _Daichi's gonna love this._

  
  
///

  
  
_"Where's Shou?" Tobio asks Koushi one day when the man's working through the kingdom's list of trade partners._   
  
_"Oh, Tobes, Shou won't be coming anymore." Koushi states, not realizing the impact his words had on the small prince._   
  
_"Why not?" Tobio asks._   
  
_"Our kingdoms aren't getting along very well. Daddy wants to sign a trade treaty but Shou's daddy doesn't want to."_   
  
_"Ohhh," Tobio pretends to understand what Koushi says, nodding. "Okay."_   
  
_Koushi smiles at the boy, "I'm sure the feud won't last long, you'll see your friend again soon."_   
  
_"Good!" Tobio smiles._

  
  
  
///

  
  
It doesn't take long for Tobio to find Hinata. She's in the courtyard still, sitting on a bench, a small book in her hands.  
  
"Shou." Tobio calls out, praying he wasn't going to embarrass himself.   
  
The princess--er, prince--turns around, "What---oh shit."  
  
"Shouyo! You're Shouyo!" Tobio grins, running over to where he sits.   
  
"Keep it down!" Shouyo clamps his hands over Tobio's mouth, who gestures around them, to the completely empty courtyard. Shouyo removes his hands, frowning.  
  
"Y-you're Shouyo...oh my god." Tobio mumbles, staring at the boy with wide eyes.  
  
"I can't believe you nearly forgot me." Shouyo huffs, crossing his arms. "I only agreed to this stupid thing so I could see you again!"  
  
Tobio tilts his head to the side, "Stupid thing?"  
  
Shouyo stares blankly at Tobio, "You aren't at all wondering why I'm here, dressed like this?"  
  
Tobio shrugs, "I'm not here to judge, Shou."  
  
Shouyo grumbles, "Asshole."  
  
Tobio pulls at Shouyo's hair, "Is this real?"  
  
"Ow! No it's not but please don't pull at it, it's nearly glued onto my scalp." Shouyo huffs, flicking away Tobio's hand.  
  
"Okay, so, explain yourself." Tobio states.  
  
"First of all, this wasn't entirely my choice. My sister, Natsu, was supposed to come, but she wouldn't stop crying, and my parents figured if they sent her, our kingdom's relations would only get worse." Shouyo says, sighing. "So, I volunteered. I didn't really realize what I had committed to until I got here."  
  
"Wow," Tobio smiles a bit.  
  
Shouyo huffs, "I had to do something!"  
  
"What if I did chose you?" Tobio asks.  
  
Shouyo crosses his arms and purses his lips, "You know, I didn't really think that far ahead."  
  
Tobio chuckles, "What are you going to do now?"  
  
Shouyo shrugs, "I don't know. Try to make your dad get along with our kingdom?"  
  
"Sounds like a well thought out plan," Tobio says.  
  
"Rude, I may not be a princess but I'm still royalty." Shouyo huffs.  
  
Tobio smiles, "It's been so long, if I talk to him, I'm sure the King wouldn’t hesitate to fix our Kingdom's relations."  
  
"Wow that sounded so fancy!!" Shouyo grins, "You're like a real prince, Tobio!"  
  
"I am one!" Tobio grumbles.  
  
"You'll really talk to the King?" Shouyo asks.  
  
"Of course,"  
  
Shouyo grins, throwing his arms around the prince, "You're the best!"  
  
Tobio blushes, "T-thanks."  
  
Shouyo giggles, "So, have you decided who you're gonna pick?"  
  
Tobio sighs and shakes his head, "No."  
  
Tobio doesn't miss the glint of _something_  in Shouyo's warm eyes, "I'm sure you'll find someone! You can always marry me if you want!"  
  
Tobio rolls his eyes, "You know that wouldn't be legal."  
  
Shouyo huffs, "It was just a suggestion."  
  
Shouyo looks down at Tobio's hand resting on the bench and cautiously lays his hand over Tobio's.  
  
"Your hands are still big." Shouyo mumbles, leaning slightly into the prince.  
  
"Yours are just small." Tobio states, turning his hand over to intertwine their fingers, hoping the other can't sense how flustered he is.   
  
"What if you just don't get married?" Shouyo offers.  
  
"I don't know if Daichi will let me do that." Tobio mumbles.  
  
Shouyo sighs, "Can I still come over?"  
  
"Yeah." Tobio murmurs.  
  
Shouyo grins, "Hurray!"  
  
Tobio blushes at his excitement. He stares at their hands, and can’t help but wonder if anyone else palm could fit like that in his.

   
  
  
///

  
  
"Daichi, I don't want to get married." Tobio states. The King blearily stares at him.  
  
"Tobio, it's two am."  
  
"I know, I just, need to get this out."  
  
Following the talk with Shouyo, Tobio had dinner with a handful of princesses, none of whom interested him. He stayed up thinking about how he could tell his father he didn't want anyone of them.  
  
"I don't want to get married. I know I need a heir, but we have cousins and lots of others who could take the throne after me. I think I'm ready to be someone who can lead the people, or at least I know I can become someone who can. But a wife isn't something I want or need. I'm sorry, I know you want me to get married and fall in love but I can't, not with these people, and maybe sometime in the future, but not now--"  
  
Daichi raises a hand to stop his son from talking, "Tobio."  
  
"Y-yes?"  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Daichi smiles, "It's okay. I'm sorry you felt like this was something you had to do. Of course I want the kingdom to prosper, but more than that, I want you to be happy."  
  
"D-dad..." Tobio mumbles.  
  
Daichi sighs, "Don't get emotional. I ruled without a queen and so can you. Besides, Koushi told me something interesting."   
  
"H-huh?" Tobio gulps. Koushi's always one step ahead of him, and it's a little eerie.  
  
"It's nothing, go to sleep. I'll have Koushi talk to the princesses tomorrow, so don't worry." Daichi smiles wearily.  
  
"Thank you," Tobio smiles, bowing.  
  
Daichi shakes his head, "I love you, Tobio, okay?"  
  
"Right, I love you too, Dad." Tobio nods once more before leaving his father's bedroom, a sigh of relief leaving his body.

  
  
  
///

  
  
When Tobio wakes up the next day, it's midday. He knows he's overslept, but he's surprised that no one came to wake him up.  
  
He wanders through the halls and is confused by it's quietness. Most of the princesses seem to have already left.   
  
Tobio wanders into the kitchen and grabs an apple, before finding his way to the library. He thinks he should search for his father or Koushi, but instead he finds a book about the constellations, and sits down to read through it. He stays in the library until the evening, and his stomach starts to rumble. All he had to eat all day was an apple. He wanders back to the kitchen, bumping into a small figure on the way there.  
  
"There you are! I've been looking for you all day! Koushi said you were probably wandering around the castle since you always do that when you want to avoid confrontations." Shouyo laughs, and Tobio gulps, because somehow he looked even better in casual clothes and short hair then he did in his dresses and a wig.   
  
"Have all the princesses gone home?" Tobio asks.  
  
"Yeah, Koushi said most of them left this morning." Shouyo states, smiling. "I guess the King did listen to you?"  
  
Tobio nods, "Yeah, some how."  
  
"What are you going to do now?" Shouyo asks, walking back towards the kitchen with Tobio.  
  
"Not sure. I probably won't get married." Tobio states. "I'll focus on becoming a better prince and king."  
  
Shouyo grins, "You can do it! And don't forget, I'm here now! So you're not really alone, okay? Don't worry so much!"  
  
Tobio nods, "Thanks, Shou."  
  
Shouyo takes Tobio's hand in his and smiles, "Good!"  
  
Tobio thinks he feels something strange for Shouyo, maybe he wouldn't mind spending his life besides the smaller prince. But what about Shouyo? How was Tobio supposed to know what he wanted? Weren't they just childhood friends who had been reunited? Isn't is possible that Shouyo doesn't want what Tobio does?   
  
But later that night, when they sit in the courtyard and watch the now blooming cherry blossoms lightly blow in the breeze, and when Shouyo turns his face so his soft lips meet Tobio's, well, Tobio knows that everything would be okay.   
  
After all,  
  
Things were always okay when Shouyo was there.

  
  
///

  
  
"I called it!" Koushi grins.  
  
Daichi groans, "How did you know?"  
  
"I always know, Daichi!" Koushi laughs and the two head back inside, leaving Shouyo and Tobio in the courtyard.  
  
"But how?"  
  
"When Tobio came to me asking about his old friend I looked into it some. I contacted the Hinata family and found out they sent Shouyo instead. The apologized a lot. You're going to try and fix our relations, right?" Koushi asks, eyes wide.  
  
"I kind of have to, didn't you see those two?" Daichi sighs, "I wish he just told me."  
  
"I don't think he really knew himself," Koushi smiles, "Tobio's going to make a good king."  
  
Daichi smiles, "I know. But until then you've got to keep on helping me, and helping him."  
  
Koushi smiles and pecks Daichi's cheek, "Of course, my majesty."  
  
Daichi rolls his eyes, "You're ridiculous, Koushi."  
  
Koushi links their fingers, "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too." Daichi smiles, kissing the top of Koushi's head.

 

///  
  
(Yeah, everything would be okay.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tysm for reading! srry if it didn't make sense heeheh talk to me on tumblr! @   <http://bunnies-html.tumblr.com/>

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
